Talk:Gallian Republic/@comment-25722005-20161016144645
After several hours of travel above the coastline of West Gallia, finally Lucille and Gardner are near their destination. Gardner is the first to wake up, being the first one to fall asleep at the start of the travel, in a sofa. He wakes up, still unused to the soft, comfortable sofa, and due to his disorientation, he fell into the carpeted floor, face first. "Well, was that a soft landing?" Gardner wonders. He then stands up and brushes himself off. He goes to the bathroom to shave, have a brief shower, and brush his teeth. After that, he goes to the kitchen and opens up the fridge, finding a few bottles of water. Then he goes into the cockpit, and there, he can see their destination. He sits in the other pilot seat, and using the touchscreen, pops up the chairs' cupholders. He places the other bottle into Lucille's chair's cupholder. For Lucille, she is still asleep. With a nudge, he wakes her up. "Are we there yet?" she asked groggily. "Yes, we are... almost. Welcome back to Wittenham. You do the talking. I'll land this thing down." Wittenham, Northwest Gallia Once renowned for its sprawling palaces and gardens, Wittenham during the post-Empire era was a shadow of its former self. It was once a city with a population of 8,530,000 people at its peak, the third largest city in the Empire; now, as the de facto capital of the Provisional Government, its population is only 2,670,000, less than a third of what it was. The city now is devastated, due to the civil war which broke out after the collapse of the mpire. Not only that, the Protoss attack on Earth destroyed large swaths of the city. Its gardens, once flourishing with greenery and flowers, are nothing more than fields where anti-aircraft and anti-aerospace-ship installations are placed. Its palaces, are nothing more than strongholds and fortresses filled to the brim with soldiers, artillery, and defense. And its streets and boulevards, even though strewn with rubble are still hubs of activity; however, the activities are the movement of tanks and vehicles around the city, as they move to areas of resistance further south of the city. Its suburban area is nothing more than something like a wasteland, with ruins of houses and buildings, and wrecks of tanks and aerospace ships strewn around, from the fight with the Protoss. In around the greater Wittenham area, about two army groups are stationed, out of the seven army groups underneath the Provisional Government. And north of the Wittenham city proper is the Wittenham International Spaceport, which is mostly converted into a aerospace ship construction dock, with multiple ships under maintenance, and a few under construction. Connected to it is the International Airport. Here is where Lucille's ''Vulture's autopilot course is directed to.'' Wittenham International Airport After getting clearance from the airspace authority, Gardner lands down the ''Vulture ''on helipad number 16G, since a ''Valkyrie ''attack chopper just left. After turning off the transport, he and Lucille start boarding off the transport. Upon reaching the platform, two Army officers detain both of them, and a convoy of three ''Cougar''s are waiting at an access road, with soldiers manning the guns. "Oh, what is happening?" Lucille asks, still not fully awake. "You have entered restricted airspace, with one of our transports. And as we see it, you have made illegal modifications to the transport," an officer explained. ''"We ask that you come with us," ''the officer continued, and did not wait for a response. "You, soldier," the officer points at a soldier. "Get these two into the Cougar ''transport." "Yes, sir," ''the soldier stands in attention, and leads off Lucille and Gardner to the transport, and leads them in. The soldier and two officers enter the transport, and close off the door. After a short conversation on the microphone, the convoy starts moving out of the airport, and enters the M42 boulevard leading into the city center. "Where are you taking us?" Gardner asks one of the officers. "To Precinct 672, for interrogation," the officer responds, and waves him off, while reviewing something on his tablet. The vehicle is silent for some time, then the officer receives a call from his tablet. He turns on his mic, and conversates with the caller silently for a minute. The whole time, the officer seems to be acknowledging orders. After that, the officer reopens another line of communication, and quickly speaks into it. He then puts the tablet down on his lap. "There has been a slight deviation, I'm afraid," the officer explained. ''"Your destination is Whitehaven Palace. Someone wants to have a talk with you, it seems." ''Lucille stiffed a little upon hearing of the destination. Out of surprise, because Whitehaven was her childhood home. After a few minutes of travel, the vehicle screeches to a halt. One of the officers activates a biometric scanner, and after a few seconds, opens the door. The soldier with them leads off the two down the ''Cougar's folding steps. Once everyone is off the vehicle, the steps automatically retracted, and the vehicle's doors seal off.'' Whitehaven Palace, Underground Garage They are in an underground garage. All around them, maintenance crews are working on different vehicles, from battle tanks, to modified Rolls-Royces. The area is busy and soldiers roam around the area, keeping watch. The garage itself is bright, due to the numerous ceiling lights that dot the garage, which is itself obviously well-maintained. "In here. Follow us," the officers points at an elevator, and they start walking towards it. An officer tells the soldier to stay put, and only the four of them enter the elevator. "Floor six, if you please," the other officer speaks at the touch screen. The elevator starts climbing up at a fast speed, and after two seconds, the doors open, and they walk onto the room, while the elevator door closes behind them. Whitehaven Palace, Sixth Floor The floor they are now in is filled with desks, and stationed in there are hundreds of officers, doing their daily work. Paperwork is piled everywhere, telephones constantly ring, radios broadcast events from across the fronts with the enemies, and facing a traditional painting of the world map, a screen displays the Gallian continent, showing the territories held by the various factions. They are lead on by the officers towards a large door, where two shock troopers stand guard. They were halted near the door. "At what business are you four here for?" one of the troopers questioned the officers. "We are here upon the orders of Prime Minister Holland," an officer responded. The trooper nodded, and informed someone with his microphone. After half a minute of tense waiting, they are ushered into the room. The room itself, compared to the busy room behind them, is a lot more vast-looking, with only a large table, two reclining chairs, paintings on the wall, several bookshelves, a few sofas, and reading lights. The table itself only has a telephone, tablet, an ornate lamp, and a model globe. Sitting on the office chair is a somewhat young man, in his thirties. "Thank you, officers. You are dismissed," the man commands. His voice is mediated, yet forceful. Moreover, the man has an air of authority. The officers stand in attention, salutes, faces back, and walks out of the room. The large door closes behind them. '' "You two, sit down here, please," ''the man requests, although it isn't much of a request as much as it is a command. Lucille and Gardner sits down at the chair, and they get to have a close look at the man. "Let me be honest, though. I never expected you to suddenly come out of the blue. Someone coming back from the dead is an idea as mad as a March hare," the man says, fiddling with a model of the ''Gaia ''superbattleship. "By the way, I am Liam Holland. It's nice to meet you... Your Majesty." --part 2 tba--